Ring (film series)
Ring (リング Ringu) is the title of a series of Japanese horror films, based on the Ring Cycle novels by Koji Suzuki. In 1998, Ring was released to theaters in Japan and became a box office hit. It is directed by Hideo Nakata. A year after, Ring 2 was made and also directed by Nakata however, it is not based on Suzuki's works. A prequel was produced entitled Ring 0: Birthday which is directed by Norio Tsuruta. 12 years later after the prequel was released, Sadako 3D was released and it is based on Suzuki's latest Ring novel which is S. The sequel of this film was later released the year after. Spiral was not included in the franchise because of it's poor reception. Films Ring (1998) In Ring, Reiko Asakawa is researching into a 'Cursed Video' interviewing teenagers about it. When her niece Tomoko dies of 'sudden heart failure' with an unnaturally horrified expression on her face, Reiko investigates. She finds out that some of Tomoko's friends, who had been on a holiday with Tomoko the week before, had died on exactly the same night at the exact same time in the exact same way. Reiko goes to the cabin where the teens had stayed and finds an 'unlabeled' video tape. Reiko watched the tape to discover to her horror it is in fact the 'cursed videotape'. Ex-Husband Ryuji helps Reiko solve the mystery, Reiko makes him a copy for further investigation. Things become more tense when their son Yoichi watches the tape saying Tomoko had told him to. Their discovery takes them to a volcanic island where they discover that the video has a connection to a psychic who died 30 years ago, and her child Sadako. Spiral Spiral is follow Ring but doesn't succes at Ring. Ring 2 (1999) In Ring 2, Mai Takano is trying to learn more about the death of her boyfriend, Ryuji. She soon hears stories about a videotape haunted by the spirit of a girl named Sadako, who died many years earlier. Supposedly, anyone watching the tape will die of fright exactly one week later. After some investigating, she learns that Ryuji's son, Youichi, is developing the same psychic powers that Sadako had when she was alive. Mai must now find some way to keep Yuuichi and herself from becoming Sadako's next victims. Ring 0: Birthday (2000) In this prequel, the movie provides the background story of how Sadako later became the vengeful murdering spirit. The story starts with her as a shy, somewhat withdrawn, college student who nonetheless gets involved in a drama club. The director thinks she has talent, but some of the other performers start to get jealous of the attention he gives her. Meanwhile, a reporter investigating Sadako's spiritualist mother thinks there's something very suspicious about the young woman, and arrives on campus to confront Sadako just as a series of strange deaths start sweeping through the drama club. Sadako 3D 13 years after the events of Ring 2, Akane is a high school teacher who hears a rumor from her students that there is actual footage on the Internet of someone's suicide. The footage is said to drive anyone who sees it to also commit suicide. Akane does not believe the rumor at first, but when one of her female students dies after viewing the footage, she and her boyfriend Takanori are fatefully drawn into the horror that has been created by the man who appears in the suicide footage, Kashiwada. Kashiwada's intention is to create chaos in the world by bringing back Sadako and the power of her curse. Now Akane has to fight against Sadako and Kashiwada to save the lives of herself and Takanori. Sadako 3D 2 Fuko Ando (Miori Takimoto) is a 24-years-old graduate student in psychology. She is tasked to take care of her 4-year-old niece. Soon, mysterious events occur around her niece. She then learns of an incident involving a cursed video that took place 5 years earlier. Fuko Ando finds herself involved with the cursed video. Hikiko-san VS Sadako The vengeful spirit of Sadako faces off with hair-raising urban legend Hikiko-San. Bunshinsaba Vs Sadako Chinese horror movie icon Biao Xin from Bunshinsaba faces off with Sadako. Bunshinsaba vs sadako 2 The two horror icons faces off for the second time. Sadako vs Kayako Article: Sadako Vs Kayako The vengeful spirits of Kayako and Toshio Saeki from the JU:ON franchise faces off with Sadako Yammamura. The Ring Virus a korean remake of Ringu was made in 1999. article: The Ring Virus Sadako (2019) Mayu is a psychology counselor in a hospital. She began to council a girl who is protected by the police. The girl did not remember anything including her own name. Mysterious cases begins to take place around May. Meanwhile's Mayu's younger brother Kazuma is a YouTuber. He wants to get more viewers and decided to go into a burned down site where 5 people died, he then escapes after sensing something and caught Sadako in his video. ComicsCategory:Ring films The film Ring has been adapted into a manga which is drawn by Misao Inagaki. The story in the manga is almost the same as the novel. Both the sequel and the prequel of the film was also adapted into a manga and drawn by Meimu. Video game The Ring: Terror's Realm The Ring: Terror's Realm (known simply as Ring (リング Ringu) in Japan) is a survival horror video game developed and published by Asmik Ace Entertainment in Japan and published by Infogrames in North America. It was released for Dreamcast on February 24, 2000 in Japan and August 22, 2000 in North America. It is based on the Ring series of novels by Japanese author Koji Suzuki, which also inspired the Japanese film Ring (1998) and its American remake, The Ring (2002). The Ring: Fate of the Day The Ring: Fate of the Day (''リング : 運命の日 Ringu: Unmei no hi) ''is an arcade game based on the Ring series. It is released only in Japan in 2014. It is unknown if the arcade game will be distributed to other countries outside Japan. In this arcade game, most elements from the film now appears more psychologically which might be similar to the american remake. Sadako in this arcade game, ables to teleport. The story in the game is all about 2 highschool girls find the way to lift the curse. Category:Films